Internal combustion engines for vehicles often include injector valves for injecting fuel into the engine, e.g., directly into the cylinders. These injector valves are each typically driven by a solenoid. That is, a solenoid controls the opening and closing of the valve. The electric current supplied to the solenoid is controlled and adjusted to achieve desired performance of the engine. More particularly, the electric current supplied to the solenoid may be controlled based on one or more current profile definitions.
A dedicated application specific integrated circuit (“ASIC”) may be utilized to control the valves. As such, the ASIC applies current to the solenoid according to one or more of the current profile definitions based on instructions and commands received from an external processor.
As such, it is desirable to present a system and method for efficiently controlling actuation of solenoid valves. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.